


Fully Functional, Articulated Joints

by Moiraine



Series: Stories From the Meme [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Extremis, M/M, Objectification, Sex Doll Roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiraine/pseuds/Moiraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extremis had been something Steve hated at first, but now, with this new aspect, he’d come to enjoy its uses, and he and Tony both reaped the benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fully Functional, Articulated Joints

**Author's Note:**

> Filled for [this prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/13316.html?thread=30279684#t30279684).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't actually know anything about Extremis or how it works. Please don't throw rocks at me if I got it wrong.

The first time they had tried, it had scared Steve. Seeing Tony so still, so blank, so _lifeless_ had unnerved him and he had almost called it off. It had taken Tony reassuring him that his mind was still active, that he was still there, and that between Extremis and JARVIS monitoring him, if he was upset or in distress the program would end, for Steve to calm himself and continue.

It had also been difficult, figuring out how to get Tony positioned the right way, to move as Steve wanted. Each time they ran the program, though, Steve got better at it, and Tony’s programming learned how to interpret Steve’s commands for maximum efficiency. Extremis had been something Steve hated at first, but now, with this new aspect, he’d come to enjoy its uses, and he and Tony both reaped the benefits.

~*~

“Welcome home, Captain,” JARVIS greeted him as the elevator opened on his and Tony’s floor.

“Thanks, JARVIS,” Steve said, hanging his coat up. “Is Tony home?”

“Mr. Stark had to leave. Urgent business, I believe he said.”

“Ah, all right. Any idea when he’ll be back?”

“I’m afraid not, sir. However, he did say he had something delivered for you. A new toy, in case you got bored waiting for him. He had it put in the bedroom.”

Steve’s breath caught on the words, code for when he and Tony played like this. He knew without having to look what was waiting for him in their bedroom. But he couldn’t go right away. That would ruin all the anticipation. “All right. Thanks, JARVIS,” he said evenly. “I’ll take a look later. I have some paperwork to finish, then make dinner. Maybe work on some sketches.”

“Very good, sir. Enjoy your evening.”

“I will, thanks.” Steve knew that JARVIS would relay through Extremis that Steve was home, but wouldn’t be coming for Tony right away. Most of Tony’s brain might be focused on running their program at the moment, but the safeguards would begin to trigger if Tony went too long without hearing anything about Steve. This way, Steve’s answers to JARVIS would ensure that the program would remain active until Steve was ready to use it.

Grabbing his laptop, Steve headed into the kitchen. First was setting up a simple chicken casserole and putting it in the oven, and then he could get some work done while it baked. He should have enough time to get through some of the reports Phil wanted turned in from Tony before it was ready. He set up on the kitchen table and did his best to concentrate on the screen in front of him, but his thoughts kept drifting to the bedroom and the toy Tony had waiting for him, making it hard to focus on the forms. Still, he had managed to get through almost everything by the time the oven beeped, and he hurriedly finished up while the casserole cooled on the stove.

He ate quickly, then washed his dishes before covering the casserole for Tony. He tried grabbing his sketch book, but his thoughts just kept skittering away. Steve didn’t have the patience tonight to just relax and let the images flow through his pencil. Instead, he headed for the living room instead, flopping down onto the couch and grabbing the remote. He idly flipped through the channels, pausing for a few seconds every so often, but nothing caught his attention.

A short while later, though, he stopped. He’d gone through all the regular channels and had gotten into the porn channels. At first, Steve hadn’t understood why Tony wanted them, but Tony had simply explained that sometimes he just wanted to watch. Alone and in private, Steve had browsed them, and come to realize the appeal. He tried not to pay attention to the plots or the ridiculous over-acting, that would ruin for it. Instead, he just turned the volume down low and settled back to watch a slim, blond boy getting fucked by his larger, well-muscled partner.

After a few minutes, Steve thumbed the buttons of his jeans open and dragged the zipper down, pulling his hardening cock out of his underwear. He stroked himself slowly, watching the bottom on the screen throw his head back, moaning out and crying as the other guy pounded into him.

The slow drag of his hand up and down his cock as it hardened beneath his touch was nice, but it wasn’t very satisfying. He wanted something more. Switching off the TV, Steve got up, tucked himself back in—but didn’t do up his jeans—and headed for the bedroom. “JARVIS, black out the windows please, and make sure everything’s locked.”

“Very good, sir,” JARVIS replied, the light in the rooms dimming as the windows darkened and shut out the ambient light of the New York City sky. He opened the door to their bedroom and closed it silently behind him. “Lights at 75%,” he said quietly, the lighting coming up automatically.

The box set on the bedroom floor was a riot of red and gold. Words and slogans were spilled across the packaging in the blocky, hard-edged font that Iron Man branded products used.

 **IRON MAN Sex Doll** read the top of the box. On the left, below that, were **Fully Functional with Articulated Joints!** On the other side was **Lifelike Feel and Sounds!** And below that a small blurb, _Completely poseable! Programmed to serve and fulfill your every wish! Just flip the switch and_ **IRON MAN** _comes to life, yours to play with! No complicated instructions needed. Just give a command and watch_ **IRON MAN** _follow it_ At the bottom, in a smaller font,  Arc Reactor included. Remove doll from packaging carefully. Read instruction manual for proper care and handling. Model No: AES-TS-1970-05-29.

Steve smiled briefly at the mention of proper care and handling, and wouldn’t be surprised to see that Tony had actually added a manual. He went nuts over the little details about getting this right, making it as realistic as possible. Through the opening of the packing, where clear plastic would normally go on a toy box, Steve could see the Iron Man doll, eye slits dark as it waited to be powered up. Steve pulled the top of the box off, setting it off to the side and crouching down next to the box to get a better look at his new toy.

The doll was made of a dense, rubbery material, warm under his fingertips, giving a little when he pressed. It was amazingly detailed, the red and gold molded rubber a perfect replica of the Iron Man suit, the arc reactor shining gently in the center of the chest. The helmet was smooth and expressionless, the eyes and mouth dark. (Steve was careful not to break character, and ignored the eyes he could see moving and blinking behind the plastic eye slits, and the faint rasps of breath from the mouth.) The fingers on each hand were fused together, but curled so that they touched the thumbs, forming circles. Steve played with them for a moment, discovering that they could tighten and loosen, meaning he could fit them perfectly to his cock.

All the joints were reinforced, meaning he could position the doll however he wanted and it would hold his shape. There were nipples molded into the chest, raised and perky. Steve rolled them between his fingers as if they were real, noting that the material seemed a little thinner and more pliable, and then continued exploring. At the crotch was the outline of an erect cock, pressed against the doll’s belly. Steve ran a finger down it and over the balls. Like the nipples, the material felt thinner, with more give as Steve touched. If he pressed hard enough, he could just feel the outline of something hard circling the base of Iron Man’s cock and balls.

Steve grinned. Tony always got him the best toys.

Carefully, he started removing the doll from the molded packaging, lifting it and setting it on the floor. Then he pushed the box against the wall and stood over his toy. “Now, how do I turn it on?” he muttered. He knelt again, running his fingers over the doll and then flipped it over. Ah, there it was. Set in the base of the spine was a simple inset switch. Steve turned it from OFF to ON and moved the small switch next to it that said LOCK. Faintly, he could hear the hum of something whir to life inside the doll as it powered on.

“Okay,” he said, standing up and rubbing his hands together. “Um, on your hands and knees.”

Immediately, the doll shifted, pushing itself up and into position, resting its weight on its curled hands and knees spread about a foot apart. Slowly, Steve walked around it, examining it. It was exquisitely detailed, every nuance of the armor was replicated faithfully. “Head up,” he said, and the doll’s head came up, tilting as much as it could.

After a full circuit around it, Steve pushed down between its shoulder blades. “Down to your elbows,” he instructed, feeling a surge of satisfaction as the toy instantly complied, lowering itself to its elbows. The change in position made the doll arch its back and stick its ass out. “Incredible,” Steve murmured. “I could almost believe it’s a real person.”

He peeled his shirt off, tossing it aside. He quickly unlaced his shoes, then toed them and his socks off, leaving himself in just his jeans and underwear. Looking around, Steve went over the dresser and grabbed the bottle of lube Tony had left there. Coming back to the Iron Man doll, he finally shucked the rest of his clothes and kicked them off to the side. He knelt behind the doll, set the lube down, and ran his hands over the toy’s ass. The firmness of the doll’s form kept its ass cheeks spread apart, exposing it completely, including the ring set in its hole. Despite the firmness, it still gave under Steve’s strength, and he took a few minutes to knead its ass. It didn’t move beneath his hands like Tony would have, pushing back needily for more contact. The toy stayed still and quiet. Steve supposed he could command it to respond, to push back, but he liked the way it just knelt there and took whatever he did to it.

Picking up the lube, he drizzled some into his hand and began to stroke himself, long, firm slides of his fist to bring his erection back to full attention. And then he considered his options. He wanted more than the toy just jacking him off, and he wasn’t sure if there was a way to open up the mouth to fuck the toy’s face. So, tonight, it seemed he would be fucking its ass.

With his clean hand, he reached between the doll’s ass cheeks and slipped a finger through the ring. With a firm pull, he slid the plug it was attached to out of the doll. Peering inside, he could see that the rubber—like with the nipples and groin, thinner than what covered the rest of the doll—continued for a few inches before switching to something much more lifelike. Steve smeared some lube on the rubber of the toy’s hole. Then he grabbed its hips, lined himself up, and thrust in.

He groaned as he did so. The nice thing about the doll was that it didn’t need any prep, just open and waiting for Steve to fuck. And it was _tight_ , the rubber squeezing him even as it yielded to his cock. Steve pulled back out and thrust back in. “So tight,” he breathed. “Jesus. Remind me to thank Tony for this.”

He set a slow pace, wanting to draw it out. “Does this feel good?” he asked, slapping the doll lightly on the hip. “Come on, I want to hear how good I make you feel.”

Obediently, the doll moaned, a long, drawn out sound. It did it each time Steve rocked into him, the pitch changing depending on how fast or how hard Steve fucked into it. “Fuck, you even sound like Iron Man,” Steve panted, picking up the pace a little. “Bet Tony’d love to see this, me fucking Iron Man. Wonder if he’d join in.” He chuckled a little. “Nah, probably not. He’d probably want a Captain America doll.”

His pulse raced just a bit more at the thought, and his next thrust was harder than the others, enough to rock the doll, drawing a needy cry. “Too bad they don’t make them,” he finished. The doll whimpered and the sound went right to Steve’s cock. He leaned over the doll, pushing down on it until its chest was against the floor, head turned to the side, arms laying on the floor, hands still curled in their circles. Steve stopped holding back.

It didn’t take much longer for his thrusts to become erratic, and then he was coming, bowed over the doll’s back, hips stuttering in tiny thrusts. His come pumped into the doll, and when he was done, he simply let his weight rest across its back. When he finally pushed himself upright and pulled out, his cock slid free with a lewd, slurping sound. He fumbled for the plug and pushed it back into the doll’s hole, seating it firmly so that his come didn’t dribble out and make a bigger mess. As it was, he was going to have to wipe off the lube he’d smeared over one of the doll’s hips. He should probably clean it out, too, but it was late. He’d do it in the morning.

Steve got to his feet and padded into the en suite, running warm water and washing his cock off before wetting and wringing out a face cloth. The toy was still spread out on the floor when he returned, exactly as he’d left it. He wiped the doll clean and tossed the towel onto the bathroom counter.

“Lay flat, arms at your side” he instructed the doll, watching as it complied, smoothing its arms and legs into position. Steve moved the LOCK switch again, and then turned the power switch from ON back to OFF. The faint buzzing died away instantly, and the doll was completely silent and motionless once again.

Carefully, Steve picked it up and carried it back over to its box. He set it back inside its packaging, making sure all of the parts were lined up correctly. Then he picked up the cover and closed the box, putting his toy away carefully so that it would be in mint condition when he wanted to play with it next time. Then he yawned and stretched. “JARVIS?” he said, padding over the bed and pulling the sheets back.

“Yes, Captain?”

“I’m going to turn in. Remind me to thank Tony when he gets back,” Steve said, giving the command phrase to end the program.

“Very good, sir. I will,” JARVIS replied, giving his response that showed he’d relayed the information to Tony. Once Steve was asleep, the program would end completely. With any luck, Steve would wake up next to Tony. Pulling the blankets up around his shoulders, he made a mental note to ask Tony if he might want a Captain America doll to play with. Steve figured there might be a way to indulge Tony if he wanted to play with a toy of his own a time or two. After all, he was so very _good_ at finding Steve the best Iron Man toy to play with.


End file.
